Unturned Rocks
by The Jester 18
Summary: Possibly the last story I do with Cassiopiea. This is sixteen years on after she was admitted to Arkham. Surprizes instore ! You will have to read Just Joking around and Queen of Clowns to get the gist of what is going on. Heath's Joker/ OC
1. Introduction

**A/N**

**My new story, enjoy!**

**Diclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Dark Knight or the Joker (I wish I did) or anything to do with DC comics. I do own Casey and Cassie as they are the same person and Lexi. LOL. **

Unturned Rocks

Chapter 1

CPOV

People say that it gets better with time. I personally think it does. But you can make up your own mind about that. But where are my manners? My name is Cassiopeia Jenner. I've only just become used to my real name again. When I first said it when I was admitted into Arkham it felt foreign on my tongue. Like when you are a baby and you learn a word for the first time. Without the excitement.

Going into Arkham wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Harry was my doctor. Luckily he wasn't too cut up about the whole kidnapping thing. He was just interested in my frame of mind at the time. Although saying that the first few months inside were hell.

Sixteen years earlier

Cassie banged on the padded walls screaming to be let out. It didn't help that half the inhabitants in her section were doing exactly same. Normally she would stick her fingers in her ears and pretend that she was on a nice beach somewhere, far away from everything indecent in the world. Today, however it was particularly bad. She had been sick three times this morning and to make matters wore a doctor that she hadn't even seen before came in and told her to pee on this little stick thing.

She just looked at him and remarked "Do you think I have enough body fluid for that?" It was true that she hadn't been drinking enough. That was just a little habit she had picked up in the Joker days as she called them. Not eating enough, not drinking enough. But she was not underweight amazingly.

She was escorted to the bathroom which consisted of only a toilet that was nailed to the floor so you couldn't pick it up. Not that Cassie wanted to, and a sink that was also nailed to the floor. Afterwards she was put back in her cell a little calmer to when she came out and waited. There was a little commotion as her next door neighbour was given his medication. Cassie make a point not to socialise with the rest of the inmates. She didn't want any more psychopathic friends.

A group of trainee doctors came to her cell with one of the other senior doctors who se recognised as Doctor Lock. He had now fully recovered. "Now this, Ladies and Gentlemen is Cassiopeia Jenner. I'm sure you have been watching the news lately to know why she is in here. I'm glad to report that her recovery is going well, if a little slow"

_Slow my ass _thought Cassie _it took __**you**__ a year to get over stress! _

After lunch doctor Cossack entered her cell and told her to sit down.

"Cassie I have something to tell you" he began

"What?" interrupted Cassie self-consciously stroking her scarred smile.

"You're pregnant."

* * *

From that moment on I decided to myself together and put extra effort into my recovery. I had no doubt to whom the father was and I was determined to not let **him **know. Arkham tried to get me to tell them who the father was but I was determined that he wouldn't know.

Despite my best efforts to get myself out before the birth she came three weeks early. Beautiful blond hair and her father's deep brown eyes. She had my bone structure though so she didn't look too much like him, thankfully. As soon as I held her they took her away. I was only allowed to see her when I was calm but finally after a few months, I was released and after I acquired a house outside of Gotham. Away from the inner city. A quiet little street where nothing much happens and housewives swap recipes while they watch their little ones play on the swings in the local park.

In number 17 Arrow Lane me and my little Lexi.

* * *

Hi again, I'm back! You didn't see that one coming did you?

Hope you like it, plz review! Nice ones plz *pleading face* Thanks you my BF Chloe for Lexi's name I 3 U !

More to come !

Love

Elphie

xxxx


	2. Lexi

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Dark Knight or the Joker (I wish I did) or anything to do with DC comics. I do own Casey and Cassie as they are the same person and Lexi and. LOL. **

Unturned Rocks

Chapter 2

The sunlight streamed into the room through the gap in the purple curtains. It passed over the light purple carpet that was only visible through the small patches that wasn't adorned with junk. The door opened and Cassiopeia picked her way through the mess carrying a basket of ironed clothes in a range of colours. "I don't know why I bother, I really don't" she said more to herself than the human body underneath the purple duvet.

"You know mom, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness" came the muffled replied the lump.

"We've been through this Lexi; we don't mention that word in this house, or anything that derives from that word".

"Oh, go jump off a cliff! I'm sleeping"

"But if I jumped off a cliff, who would do your washing? Who would get you to school on time?"

"I'd do it myself"

"Now, that's something I'd like to see" remarked Cassie as she pulled her daughter's coverts away from her. "Get up please we have a lot to do today"

"Can't, too tired"

"Well if you hadn't stayed up all night at that party with all those boys, you wouldn't be tired, would you?"

"It wasn't a **party** mother, it was a rave. There's a difference"

"Oh sorry! Don't pretend, young madam, that someone doesn't have a hangover this morning"

"I don't" protested Lexi

"Oh yeah, so let me see there's one, two, three, four, five, six cans of beer here"

"Six" Lexi mouthed sarcastically.

"LEXI JENNER WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR ARM!" shouted Cassie grabbing her daughter's arm before she pulled it away. There was a big angry scar carving upwards on the side of it.

"I fell on a piece of glass. Now we both have scars" Lexi pointed to her mum's scarring smile that she tried, but failed to disguise. Without another word Cassie turned on her heel and marched out of the door carrying the cans on beer with her.

"Gees what's her problem!" said Lexi and she scrambled out of her bed.

She walked down the hall, into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She had long dirty blond hair that just touched her waist. At the moment however it was completely messed up from last night. She was quite tanned unlike her mother and her eyes were a deep brown. She was of a normal weight for a sixteen year old. She was just taller than her mother, her mother being 5ft 6 and she was 5ft 7.

She stepped out of the steamy shower. She re-entered her room switched on her purple I pod and _Right __Round by Flo Rida Featuring Ke$ha_ started playing. She blew dried her hair and threw on a white vest top, green and white lined check waistcoat, grey baggy shorts and black lace up boots. She would describe her style as individual with all her clips and multiple necklaces. Suddenly her apple phone rang. That wasn't the brand name. Her phone was actually in the shape of an apple. "Hello?" said Lexi

"Lexi Hi! It's Crystal"

"Hey Crystal! How you feeling after last night?"

"Like death, actually, you?"

"Same"

Crystal Ware was Lexi's best friend since first grade after she had rescued her from Alice Coalfield and her band of so called friends who were only with her because they were otherwise scared of her. As you can tell Crystal was being teased because of her name.

"Wanna meet up later? I hear Joey coming down. His folks finally let him out"

"Soz, I can't I have to go with my mom to the grandparents today"

"Ouch, bad luck mate"

"Yeah well, hopefully Carly will be there"

"Oh yeah, your mom's cool cuz. Do you remember when she choreographed that dance with us when we were nine and we showed it to your mom and you tripped up whilst she was filming us!"

"Yeah, thanks for that"

"Lexi come and help me with the washing please!" shouted her mum from downstairs

"Got to go, dragon lady is calling"

"Ok bye"

Lexi put the phone down and ran out of her room tripping up over her school bag on the way.

After Lexi had helped her mum do the washing and made herself breakfast she approached her mum bout what she and Crystal had been talking about.

"Mom after we are done visiting Grandma and Granddad can I go out with Crystal?"

"No, you went out last night"

"Please Mom! Joey is going to be there!"

"Have you done your biology assignment?"

"Yes" said Lexi. Her mum fixed her with the stare that always brought her lies out.

"N..N-o"

"Fine, but you have to promise me that you will spend the rest of the day doing your biology assignment"

"Yes Mom."

After a two hour drive in her mum's car. Lexi arrived at her Grandparent's house. It was big and white with a brown roof, in the middle of the countryside on top of the hill they recently moved from the inner city of Gotham to be nearer to Cassie.

Cassie and Lexi walked up to the big white door and rang the door bell. Almost instantly Grandma Kelly opened the door and the delicious smell of newly baked cookies wafted out and engulfed the mother and daughter.

"Hi! How are you?" shouted Grandma Kelly as she embraced her daughter and her grandchild. "Lexi, I swear you get taller and more beautiful every time I see you. How old are you now? 16? Wow! It seems like it was only yesterday you were running around in diapers!"

"Now, now Grandma, don't get me confused with mom!" said Lexi sarcastically making her grandma laugh.

"Kelly, let them come in!" shouted Grandpa John from the lounge.

"Hi Grandpa!" shouted Lexi rushing forward.

"Hello, sweetie. How's my favourite grandchild?"

"Grandpa, I'm your only grandchild!"

"Really! Where did the others go?" This was a private joke between Lexi and her grandpa every since before she could remember.

"Where's Carly?"

"Kitchen"

Lexi ran into the kitchen and hid behind the white island. Carly, having not seen here carried on as normal, hurriedly preparing Sunday dinner. As soon as her back was turned Lexi snuck round the cabinet till she was directly behind her.

"Boo!" she screeched completely surprising Carly.

"Lexi Jenner! You gave me a fright of my life!" said Carly as she hugged Lexi. "So how's school?"

Lexi shrugged in reply.

"You know if she hadn't worked hard she wouldn't of have as good as job she did have." Said Carly

"What do you mean? She used to work in Wal-Mart"

"No! Before that. Before you came along she worked in Gotham"

"Really, what did she do?"

Suddenly Cassie entered the room which made Carly stop. "Lexi, go help Grandma set the table" ordered Cassie. Lexi walked out and shut the door behind her only leaving an inch open. She didn't go and help her grandma. Instead she eavesdropped on her mother's convasation.

"How many times, Carly, I don't want Lexi knowing…."

"Well I think she should know. In fact I think you should tell her who her Dad is"

_So, he __**was**__ alive. _Ever since Lexi had her first sex talk at school she knew she had to have a Dad. She had just assumed that he died or something.

"No" came her mother's voice in that blunt tone she did when she was displeased about something.

"Why not? You said you got the call from the commissioner saying that he had been captured. So if he…."

"I lied. He is still out there and I don't want him knowing about her or otherwise."

Right now Lexi was burning to know more.

* * *

I just realised on the last chapter I put Disclaimer:Disclaimer:. I only ment one disclaimer LOL Ops

luv Elphie

xxx


	3. The Park

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Dark Knight or the Joker (I wish I did) or anything to do with DC comics. I do own Casey and Cassie as they are the same person and Lexi and. LOL.**

Unturned Rocks 

Chapter 3

That evening Lexi joined her friends in the park. Crystal was sitting on the swing with a can of unopened beer beside her. Next to her was her other best friend Alex. Next to her was a whole group of boys Lexi knew she scanned the crowd but not one of them was Joey. Crystal frantically waved at Lexi and threw the beer can to her.

"How was it?" asked Alex as soon as Lexi had finished greeting her guy mates.

"It was bearable" answered Lexi pulling a bit of her hair out of her mouth. She wished she looked like Alex. Her hair was the golden blond you expect to see on a Barbie. Lexi was tired of her dirty blond locks. She asked her mum ages ago if she could dye it but her mum refused muttering something like "it will go a horrible colour if you dye it". Crystal's hair was a bright red colour which only made the teasing worse.

"Look out Lexi here comes Joey" whispered Crystal. Lexi turned round to face Joey. Joey lived down the road from Lexi; Lexi had a crush on him ever since he moved down three years ago from Arizona. In Lexi's world he was the most hansom thing in the entire planet. He had sandy brown hair that was always messy but always looked totally gorgeous, a tanned and toned and chocolate brown eyes. Much to Lexi's regret, Joey only saw her as a mate, nothing else. She did try to get him jealous by going out with his best friend Jack but that backfired after he took her virginity and made her mother ground her for a whole month.

"Hi Lexi how's is going?" asked Joey

"Fine, in fact now that you are here I can tell you all my news" replied Lexi which caught the attention of the other guys. "Right, now you know that I have always told you that my father is dead. Well whilst at my Grandparent's house I over heard my mom talking to her cousin and admitted to her that he is alive"

"No way!" gasped Alex "so who do you think it is?"

"I don't know there are millions of men in the world it could be anyone"

"Imagine if it was Bruce Wayne" fantasized Crystal.

"Give over! I don't look anything like Bruce Wayne. Besides why would my mom sleep with him? She isn't a super model"

"Where did your mom used to work? She only moved here with you were a baby" asked Crystal

"Well according to Carly she used to work in Gotham "

"You could be his daughter. Your Mom could have been his personal PA or something. Imagine that Lexi Jenner daughter of the Billionaire Playboy!" announced Joey as Lexi crept up behind him and stole his cap.

"You want it Joey come get it" she shouted and started running up the hill, when they got to the top of the hill Joey tackled Lexi and reclaimed his hat. Lexi just happened to glance over at the road when she spotted a black SUV parked by the side walk. The windows were slightly tined but Lexi could just see a guy staring right at her.

"Lexi! Come on your beer is getting warm!" shouted one of the guys.

Lexi ran back down the hill and joined her friends. "What were you staring at?" asked Joey

"There's this SUV and the guy inside it was watching me" there was a moments silence until one of the guys said mockingly "oooo spooky!" waving his arms around which made Lexi laugh. It was a good night a lot of beer was drunk, but not as much as last night.

Alex got hold of Joey's phone and started making prank calls to random people and Crystal started a dance competition which she won. People were staring to stow down at two in the morning so Lexi turned towards her friends. "I'd better get going my mom's gonna kill me"

"Do you want me to walk you home?" asked Joey.

"Nah, I'll be fine. If anyone attacks me I'll kick them in the nuts and run off." With that Lexi started making her way home. The neighbourhood was quite as she walked home as most people were in bed and asleep. She noticed, however that the same SUV was following her again. Her heart beat racing she turned down a dark alleyway. A cat jumped off a dustbin sending the lid crashing to the floor. Lexi whirled round instantly and came face to face with a man clad all in black with a clown mask. She tried to scream but he put his gloved hand over her mouth.

She pulled her right knee up and connected with the most sensitive part of a man's body. He doubled over in pain and Lexi took this opportunity to run as fast as her legs could carry her. Behind she could here another voice that growled "what happened?!"

Lexi didn't look back as she fumbled for her keys, eventually opened the door, ran inside, double locked the door and sank to the floor. Lexi felt tears streaming down her face and decided to give in to them.

Cassie heard her daughter cry coming from downstairs and rushed down pulling on a pink dressing gown as she went. "Lexi, what's up?" said she as she wrapped her arms around her daughter.

All she was getting from her was wailing so Cassie half carried her to the kitchen and made her a cup of coco, by that time Lexi had calmed down and put her head on the table. Cassie set the steaming cup on the counter on the island where Lexi was sitting. "Lexi" called Cassie. Lexi slowly lifted her head and stared at her mother who was quietly laughing.

"What?" asked Lexi.

"You look so much like your father just then" said Cassie.

"What was he like?" asked Lexi after a sip of her coco.

"I don't want to talk about him, ok? I want to talk about **you**. Now what's the matter?"

"When I was coming home after the park I was being followed by this SUV so I turned down that alleyway and this guy jumped out, tried to grab me but I kicked him and ran away." Lexi stared at her mum who had frozen fear in her eyes.

"We have to go"

"What?" asked Lexi bewildered.

"We'll go to Grandma and Grandpa, whilst I sort out the paperwork and we'll be off to California in a few days that should be far enough." Cassie carried on ranting as she ran up the stairs.

"Mom! What's going on! Tell me!" shouted Lexi smacking her mum on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry"

"Sorry for what mom!"

"For not telling you and for bringing you into this world"

"Mom is this something to do with my dad?"

"Yes but listen I will tell you everything as soon as we get to your Grandparents"

* * *

Da da daaaaaaaaaa !


	4. Lexi's POV

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Dark Knight or the Joker (I wish I did) or anything to do with DC comics. I do own Casey and Cassie as they are the same person and Lexi and. LOL.**

Chapter 4

LPOV

As we drove down the road in the pitch darkness, I had chance to reflect on what had just happened. Could it be possible that the fact that my father was alive and my assailant were connected? Or was that just a coincidence? Oh who am I kidding? I was reading too much into it.

I however was probably the sanest one in the car. My mom was taking to herself constantly the same words over and over again "why now? How does he know? How did he find us?" I decided not to press her on this point because; quite honestly she looked on the border of braking point. She also kept nervously checking the wind mirrors as if she thought someone was following her and every time a black car went past she either whimpered or jumped.

I was quite glad to get out the car when we arrived at Grandma Kelly's house. Mom had phoned ahead whilst I was getting a few clothes so Grandma was standing outside on the porch when we got there in her dressing gown and pink fluffy slippers. Her greying hair tied up in a bun.

So, I was relieved to see, was Carly. Mom and I got out the car and Mom ran straight for, not Grandma, but for Carly, who held on to her and escorted her into the house. Grandma took hold of my hand. The way she used to when I was little and led me inside as Granddad unloaded the few thing we had brought in our hurry.

"Let's get you to bed. We have your old room made up for you" comforted Grandma.

"What about Mom?" I asked

"There's a room for your mom too, but I doubt if she'll be doing much sleeping"

"What's going on Grandma? Mom said she'd explain when we'd got here"

"I think that will have to wait dear till the morning now" I now realized that we were out side my room. Grandma left me to get settled, wanting to see to her daughter. I entered the chilly room and turned the light on. It was decorated like a cottage bedroom with all the flowers on the blue, old fashioned wall paper.

I immediately identified why it was so cold. The window was wide open. I crossed the room and quickly shut it. There was a pair of Green pyjamas on the white double bed. I was thankful of that because I had forgotten my own in the rush.

There was a soft knock on the door and in came Granddad carrying my bag. I swiftly took it from him and thanked him. As he headed towards the door I asked "Is Mom ok?" He turned round with a look of sadness upon him. "Not really, Carly is doing everything she can to calm her down"

"Do you want me to try?" I asked suddenly feeling like **I** was the responsible adult.

"No" he responded "its best that you don't see her at this moment, she wouldn't want you to" and with that he left.

I got out my tooth brush and paste and with my pyjamas, padded off to the bathroom pausing to listen at the stairs. All I could hear was the sound of something smashing, a vase? And my mother's voice shouting at someone. I ran the remaining way tears prickling my eyes.

I got ready for bed and re-entered the room, suddenly feeling a lot less calm than I had been. I delved into my bag and found what I was looking for. It was an old, black, fluffy Cat was looking a bit worse for wear. I always cuddled this when ever I needed comforting. I've had it ever since I was born. Its orange eyes stared at me. I found that oddly consoling. I turned down the bed, got in it, lay down and sleep washed over me like the tide on a beach.

That night I had a nightmare. It was so vivid I thought it was real. My Mom, her face was unscarred; much like the pictures downstairs in my Grandparent's living room, was screaming and shouting at me whilst the man who had attacked me was holding me in place forcing me to listen to my Mom's rants.

I tried to scream but every time I opened my mouth my Mom screamed as the skin around her mouth split into her smile. I watched as a drop of blood trickled down from the open wounds and she smiled at my disgust. Then the guy who was holding me got out a knife and pressed it to my mouth. That's when my eyes shot open and I shot up in bed.

It was now morning; the sun was out again like yesterday. Was it really yesterday? It didn't feel like it. I looked at the clock on my bedside table. It was 10 o'clock. The tantalising smell of toast wafted through the door which made me get up and go downstairs.

In the kitchen were my Grandma and Grandpa who was reading the newspaper at the table. Carly was milling around the toaster when I walked in.

No sign of my Mom.

"Oh Lexi! I didn't expect you to be up yet! Come and sit and I'll get you some toast" my Grandma fussed.

I sat down and turned to Carly "Where's Mom?"

"Garden, taking a walk that's all she's been doing all night" answered Carly

"Carly!" warned Grandpa setting down the newspaper to eat his breakfast that had just been put in front of him by Grandma.

"No! I think she should know! She's sixteen"

"Cassie will explain in her own time"

"With the state that Cassie is in I think she should go back…."

"Carly!"

Suddenly Mom entered the kitchen and the whole room went quite. She looked bad and I mean bad. You could tell that she hadn't had any sleep. Her normally bright dark blue eyes were not bright anymore. There were stains where her mascara had run and she had not bothered to put any makeup on her scars so they stuck out worse that I'd ever seen them almost as if they were fresh. That reminded me of my dream so I quickly looked away.

"I want to talk to Lexi" she said in a very weak voice that didn't sound like her at all.

"Cassie, darling just let her eat something first"

"No, if she's anything like me she won't want anything"

It was true. Although the smell of toast was so strong, I wasn't hungry, not yet. So I got up and followed her into the lounge. Carly was close behind me. My Grandparents chose to stay behind. We sat down on the chairs and my Mom grabbed my hand. She felt so cold after she had been walking all night. I shivered to the touch. She managed a weak smile before she began.

"Now, do you remember when we where is the house and you asked what your father was like? Well I'm going to tell you" here she took a big breath "In an ideal world, I would say that your father was great and I wouldn't say a bad word against him. This isn't an ideal world Lexi as you probably know. Your father wasn't great and I would probably say such words about him that would make your Grandmother's hair curl. He wasn't at the birth; in fact he didn't even know that I was pregnant, heck even I didn't know! Until 3 months after."

"Your father is- is the Joker"


	5. Knock Knock

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Dark Knight or the Joker (I wish I did) or anything to do with DC comics. I do own Casey and Cassie as they are the same person and Lexi and. LOL.**

Unturned Rocks 

Chapter 5

"What!" I said disbelieving. I must still be dreaming! Wake up Lexi! This isn't fair! Why me? Why do I have to be the daughter of the psychopathic clown! I wrench my hands away some my mom's and stand up. "How can you!" I mutter as I run up the stairs my mom shouting after me. I stare in the mirror and now I see it. **His **eyes, **his **hair! It all fits. I suddenly go into a screaming rage. I grab the clock and repeatedly hit and kick the mirror, only half noticing when the mirror cracks and smashes. I shield my eyes from the falling splinters of glass.

"I understand why you are angry Lexi, but please hear me out" pleaded my Mom's small voice in the door way. She took hold of my hand and we both sat on the bed.

"Carly told you yesterday that I used to work in Gotham. That's true. I was a psychiatrist working in Arkham. I was assigned the Joker case when I was still very young, naïve you may say. I thought **I **could cure him. How wrong I was. Within two sessions I was besotted with him and I thought he felt the same way. So I busted him out. Then he took me to this warehouse did this" she pointed to her scars "I'm surprised that you didn't figure out sooner. He made my smile permanent all because I kissed him. Then he left me. For how long I can not be sure. All I remember was pain and hunger. Then he came back and the Queen of Clowns was born. I slept with him on more than one occasion. It was always on his terms. I kept that secret from the others who worked with us.

I did despicable things Lexi. Then Carly got dragged in thinking I'd died and come to avenge me. I couldn't take it anymore. Sanity, I learnt back then is a very thin line that can be broken at anytime. I'm sad to say Lexi that I did break that line towards the end, almost killing Carly. And killing others on the way. Until one night, I took Carly to a rooftop where I had arranged a meeting with Batman and Commissioner Gordon. The Joker showed up, there was a fight and I got shot in the side almost loosing you, although I didn't know that at the time and the Joker got away. I was taken to Arkham, told that I was pregnant and the rest they say is history. I don't expect you to like me after this but I do ask you to trust me Lexi, my darling because the Jok-,your Dad knows about you and I'm pretty sure he wants you and I wont let him get to you" with that we both burst into tears and she hugged me and I hugged her back.

* * *

Awhile later I was sitting in the garden. My mom had popped off to the shops with Carly and Grandpa and Grandma was cleaning up the mess that I'd left in my room. I felt awful and had apologized many, many times but my Grandma wasn't that bothered about it.

I had my phone in my hand and I was calling Crystal. Finally she answered.

"Hey Lexi! Where are you? Why aren't you at school?"

"Family problems" I admitted. I took a deep breath and went in for the plunge "I found out who my dad is "

"Really! Who? Is it Bruce Wayne?"

"No, it's..." but I got cut off as I heard the doors bang open on the other end of the phone and a voice that I had only heard the once but I still recognised it.

"We made it"

"Oh shit, it's the Joker" whispered Crystal just loud enough for me to hear.

You know when you see movies and when it gets to a dramatic bit they slow it down. As the realization that the Joker, **my** dad, was at **my **school, right now dawned on me it was just like that.

"Good afternoon kiddies, we are, the lunchtime entertainment, I only have one question where is Lexi Jenner?"

Then, from what I could here, he went round every asking where I was or if they knew who I was until I heard him say. "Now who are you phoning Hmm? It better not be the cops. Come on give **me** the phone"

"Crystal don't give it too him" I said too late as I heard fumbling on the other end and his voice saying "ahhhh"

I braced myself for what was to come.

"Hello Lexi"

"Joker"

"Less of the, uh, in formalities"

"Fine then, **father"**

"Gooooood, now listen to me..."

Only now was I beginning to realise that I did the same thing as him. The whole stretching out words thing, only when I was thinking. It must have scared my mom half to death.

"You are gonna tell me where you are so I can come and get you"

"No!"

"Now, now if you don't your friend, uh Emily?"

"Crystal" I breathed

"Crystal here won't live to see tomorrow"

"No"

"Then be, uh, a good girl and tell me where you are" he said in a singsong voice. Suddenly I was aware of my mom beside me.

Cassie took the phone from her trembling daughter, summed up all her courage and said "leave her alone Joker"

"Ah, Casey, long time no, uh, speak!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Wow, someone's a bit touchy! What did I tell you about letting go!"

"Yeah and look at where that got me"

"Listen Casey, it's simple you, uh, tell me where you are and I'll just pop in and say hi"

"But it won't just be hi will it"

"Well I, uh, do have joint custody"

"You have jack shit and you know that!" Cassie shouted down the phone and disconnected.

"You idiot! He's gonna kill Crystal now!"

"It doesn't matter!" she said pulling her daughter into the house

"Doesn't matter! Have you gone insane?"

"What have I told you about mentioning that word !"

"Listen to me, mom! The Joker is gonna kill my best friend and you're fussing over some little word!"

"Ok Lexi, you're right, come on lets get inside and I'll try and book that ferry as soon as possible. If he knows about you then that's very bad news."

They ran inside and straight into the computer room where Kelly was cleaning.

"What's going on? "She asked

"He knows and we're going" replied Cassie as she logged on the computer. She tried to connect to the Internet but it wouldn't work. She tried again and again each time getting even more exasperated until she made a frantic grab for the phone. He face went blank and the room went silent until Lexi broke it. "What's wrong mom?"

"The line, it's dead"

"That always happens around here I said to your father, I said 'we should find a better company….'"

"That always happens around here! Why is it always me !"

"Get a hold of yourself Cassiopeia or so help me I will make sure you will stay in that god dam Asylum for whole eternity!" screamed Kelly in a sudden out bust that made everyone jump. "Now we are going to sit down and relax, he can't possibly know where you are yet so until the Internet is back online then we will get you two out of here"

By seven o'clock it still wasn't online. Lexi was in her room playing solitaire by herself when she heard the door bell ring. Someone got up to answer it there was a scream ,then a gun shot and the worst sound Lexi had ever heard;

"Lexi, where are you come out, out and play !" said the Joker in a sing song tone of voice.


	6. My Dad

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Dark Knight or the Joker (I wish I did) or anything to do with DC comics. I do own Casey and Cassie as they are the same person and Lexi and. LOL.**

Unturned Rocks

Chapter 6

Against her better judgment Lexi ran towards her father's voice to discover a gruesome sight. Both of her grandparents were lying dead on the floor blood matting their hair that was coming from a single bullet wood to their heads. Her mother was standing motionless in the lounge door way with Carly holding her shoulder's from behind. Her father was standing behind the corpses looking straight at her.

She realised that her guesses of her similarities to him were very accurate. How could they not be? Only he would share the same dirty blond hair, although his had green in it, with her, only he would share his deep, dark brown eyes. As he smiled, the scars stretching so they almost met his ears, Lexi gasped.

They even had the same smile without the scars.

"Hello Lexi, nice to put the name to the, uh, face"

"Likewise"

"Come down here, don't worry I won't **bite"**

"Now that I can't believe" said Lexi but her feetcarried her towards her father. She now saw that he towered over her and she was very, very scared.

"Now, you and I are going to go back to my place and we are gonna **talk **about, uh **things**"

"I don't think so Joker" said Cassie finally finding her voice.

"Oh I **do** Casey my dear"

"Mom leave it!" said Lexi quietly

"There you go Casey the girl knows her own mind"

With that the Joker pushed Lexi out the door and into the black SUV that had been following her the other night. "Lexi you've met Giggles" said the Joker climbing into the car afterwards. Lexi looked up to see the man who had chased her and shuddered. He also flinched when she looked up at him reminding himself of the night when he had experienced the worse pain known to a man.

Lexi looked out of the window as they started to drive away. Her mum was standing in the doorway; a tear streaming down her face "I'll find you" was all Cassie could mange to mouth to her darling daughter who was speeding away like the childhood Lexi was having right now.

It was very quiet in the car there was only the sound of the Joker's giggles as if he was laughing at some private joke. Lexi felt her eyes getting heavier and finally her head dropped onto her father's purple coated shoulder.

* * *

Back at the house Carly walked out into the garden to find her cousin finishing burying her parents. "I always thought I'd outlive them but not like this"

"I know, Cassie" she said putting her hand on her Cousin's shoulder.

"I've got to find them"

"What! That's crazy Lexi will be fine don't you worry He won't hurt his own daughter"

"I don't know that, I don't know where they are **(a/n a great big joker smile to those who can guess where that came from) **and I want my baby back now!"

"But what are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to find his hideaway and reclaim my daughter. He's got no right to her. In my eyes he was just a sperm donor."

"That's a little harsh Cassie"

"But it's true and I will find him!"

* * *

Lexi opened her eyes and observed her surroundings it was a painted green room with purple curtains. She was lying on a purple single bed there was a green smashed up clock on the wall that by some sort of miracle was still ticking. She stood up and made her way out the door. The rest of the hall was a very drab grey colour. The only splash of colour that she could see was the two doors directly in front of her. One was the same purple as her father's coat and the other was a dark red.

The dark red one opened and a woman stepped out of it. She was wearing a red and black Harlequin outfit complete with red and black hat. Her face was powder white like the Joker's with a black mask painted on her eyes and blacky red lipstick.

"Hi there, you must be Mister J's daughter, Lexi , Harley by the way" she said in a high voice.

"Harley!" called the Joker loudly.

"Uh-oh come on we'd better see what he wants came on" she led her down the hallway, down the stairs and into a huge warehouse where the Joker was pacing around, throwing a knife in the air and catching it again.

"Harley what were you doing I was about to leave with out… Ah Lexi good to see that your awake"

"What's going on?" Lexi asked

"You're gonna do a little something for daddy! Harley change her into something a little more, uh, appropriate"

"Right, you are pudding!" she said grabbing Lexi's hand and almost dragging her to a dark wardrobe. "Now you have a look in there and see what you like"

"Oh Harley a word" said the Joker.

"Yes Mistah J!"

Lexi turned round to see her Dad grab Harley by the ear of her hat where, it was obvious; her hair was and threaten "how many times have I told you not to call me pudding Harley!"

"I'm sorry Mistah J!" whimpered Harley

"Good!" and with that he released her and she ran back to Lexi who was appalled at what she had just seen. Lexi dragged Harley into the cupboard and shut the door so they were now bathed in a dim yellow light from the fading light bulb. "Are you gonna let **him** talk to you like that?"

"Oh Lexi, I don't expect you to understand with you only knowing who your father is for such a short time but, that's just the way Mistah J is and always has been. I wouldn't be surprised if you mom had it the same"

Lexi looked down at her feet, tears prickling her eyes. She could still see her mum's face as the car had driven away.

"Come on lets find you something to wear before your dad gets impatient"

Finally after much deliberation Lexi had chosen a pink and orange dress that stopped at her knees with green frills on the neck and sleeves and green and pink tassels that came from the waist outwards. On her feet she wore pink boots, on her head there was a small green top hat and on her hands there were pink leather gloves.

The Joker gave her the once over and agreed. "When were you born Lexi?"

"14th May"

"Ah, well your name was gonna be April Fool if I had anything to do with it so there you, uh go"

A couple of minuets later and they arrived outside a bank.

* * *

Carly was intensely worried about her cousin. She had gone out five hours ago on the dreadful purple motorbike she had found in the garage and had not said where she was going. Carly had already gone up to town in her own car to register her uncle and aunt's deaths. They had been buried in the garden. She was all for a big funeral but Cassie didn't want one.

Finally Carly heard the roar of the motorbike and ran outside.

"Where have you been?"

"What are you? My mother? I just when to get some stuff that's all"

Cassie carried the bags that were in the newly installed boot of the motorbike and walked in the house and immediately into the bathroom with the bags.

"What's going on Cassie?"

"I'm taking matters into my own hands" came the reply through the door.

Thirty minuets later the door opened and Carly gasped at her cousin's image. Her hair had been dyed green again, her eyes were black, her face was painted white, her lips red extending over her Glasgow smile and she was wearing a red cat suit and black boots.

"Casey the Queen of Clowns is back and she wants her daughter!"said Casey giving a loud insane cackle.


End file.
